memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space Station K-7
Deep Space Station K-7 was a Federation deep space station in the mid-23rd century. The station was constructed by Starfleet and administered by a civilian staff. In 2268, Mr. Lurry was the station manager of this facility. ( ) Location Deep Space K-7 was located within Federation space, in the Beta Quadrant, and near the border with the Klingon Empire. ( ) The nearest Klingon outpost was only 3.26 light years away from the station. K-7 and this Klingon outpost were also in the same quadrant as Donatu V and Sherman's Planet. ( ) The station was over two hundred light years from Bajor. ( ) , this station was located near the Mempa sector in the Beta Quadrant.}} History The station was operational by at least 2256. ( ) In 2256, this station's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . ( ) In 2257, during the first Federation-Klingon War, this station was occupied by the Klingons. ( ) In the year 2268, Cyrano Jones, an interstellar trader, introduced a litter of tribbles to K-7, which quickly grew into an infestation. ( ) The infestation coincided with the arrival of Federation undersecretary Nilz Baris, who transported several tons of the grain quadrotriticale to K-7, intended for cultivation on Sherman's Planet. Unbeknownst to Federation officials, the grain had been poisoned by Klingon spy Arne Darvin in collusion with the visiting crew of the . It was not until hundreds of tribbles were found dead, gorged on the poisoned grain, that the contamination was revealed. Fortunately though, the plan was uncovered thanks to the tribbles and foiled by Starfleet James T. Kirk and the crew of the , who also happened to be visiting the station at the time. ( ; ) In the year 2373, an elderly Arne Darvin traveled back to K-7 of the past, where he planted a tricobalt bomb intended to kill Captain Kirk and prevent his own "dishonor". Darvin was ultimately caught by Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the and returned to the 24th century. This incident caused some minor changes in the timeline to take place. In one instance, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir, disguised as members of Kirk's crew, became involved in a bar brawl between Klingons and Enterprise crewmembers. After the fight, Kirk lined up his officers for questioning. Prior to the temporal change, Freeman was questioned by Kirk, but the temporal incursion caused O'Brien to take his place. ( ) Layout The thirty decks of K-7 and the three outboard modules labeled K-A, K-B, and K-C mainly consisted of storage areas and industrial fabrication facilities. Among the recreational areas available on the station was a bar frequented by intergalactic trader Cyrano Jones. The manager's office featured a two-person transporter pad. The station had two docking bays for small starships and auxiliary spacecraft. There was little space designated for quarters. In 2268, the Class F shuttlecraft NCC-K7 and the Spacematic, Cyrano Jones' vessel, were stored in docking bay 2. ( ) File:Deep Space Station K-7, transporter pad.jpg|Transporter pad in manager's office File:Deep Space Station K-7 shuttlebay.jpg|shuttlebay File:Deep Space Station K-7, bar.jpg|A bar aboard K-7 Personnel * See: Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Appendices Appearances * * Background information For , sets used to represent the interior of K-7 were built on Paramount Stage 18. (Information from Larry Nemecek) According to Star Trek Maps (Chart B), K-7 was a Federation K-class deep space station, one of seventeen such stations scattered around the periphery of Federation space at the time, to serve as resupply stations and drydocks in areas where there were no inhabited star systems. For information on the studio model, see Deep Space Station K-7 model. The registry of the NCC-K7 shuttlecraft assigned to the station suggests the possibility NCC-K7 was the registry number assigned to the station. Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual also depicts a shuttle assigned to Starbase 1 with a NCC-registry, NCC-6038⁄5. The shuttles not assigned to starships that appeared later on in the remastered episodes of Star Trek, such as the Picasso, were registered differently as "SB11-1201⁄1". It should be noted though that Starbase 11 the Picasso was assigned to was not a space station. The exact dimensions of the station were not established, but it appeared to be roughly the same size as, or slightly bigger than, a starship. According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 56), Deep Space K-7 was located in the Beta Quadrant. Apocrypha According to The Art of the Impossible by Keith R.A. DeCandido, the K-7 had fallen into disrepair by the 2340s and hadn't been upgraded or refitted in decades. The K-7 station itself appeared in the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II set in the late 24th century. The station was still in run down shape and owned by a Klingon named Lurok. Another K-7 type station appeared in a skirmish map on the video game Star Trek: Legacy, where it was simply labeled as a trading station. In Star Trek Online, set in 2409, K-7's internal systems appeared to have been refitted. The station was placed in an orbit around Sherman's Planet and was under the command of Starfleet Commander Naomi Wildman. Lieutenant Commander Icheb also serves aboard the station. The alternate reality version of K-7 appears in the second issue of the Star Trek: Ongoing story arc Legacy of Spock. After the events of , Ambassador Spock is transported aboard the USS Muller to K-7 where he finds Cyrano Jones and requests transport to Romulus to discover the Empire's plans for eliminating the surviving Vulcans. In the video game Star Trek: Bridge Crew, the USS Aegis is orbiting K-7 when the station commander asked the ship to perform a scan of the civilian freighter SS Ragusa to verify it was not transporting banned materiel. External link * bg:Дълбок космос K-7 cs:K-7 cs:K-7 de:K-7 fr:Deep Space K-7 ja:ディープ・スペース・ステーションK-7 ru:Станция Дип Спейс К-7 Category:Space stations Category:Starbases